네임드 사다리 ( ( 카 톡 a b c 9 9 3 업 계 최 고 배 당 네임드 사다리
by swqc
Summary: 네임드 사다리 43f43f 네임드 사다리 sadfg 네임드 사다리 #g 네임드 사다리 35gh 네임드 사다리 sdfg 네임드 사다리 34g34 네임드 사다리 g43 네임드 사다리 sdfg 네임드 사다리 34gasdfg 네임드 사다리 34g 네임드 사다리 safdg 네임드 사다리 43g 네임드 사다리 sadg 네임드 사다리 34g 네임드 사다리 g43 네임드 사다리 sdfg 네임드 사다리 34g 네임드 사다리 sdfg 네임드 사다리 34g


**안전 제일 놀이터**

**무사고 ****4년차 **

**메이져 신뢰도 ****1위 **

**신규 첫충전 ****10% 보너스 **

**매충전 ****5% 보너스 **

**핸디 ****1.90**

**넴드 사다리 ****1.95 동배****( 업계 최고 배당 ****)**

**(사다리 패던 분석 게시판 활성화****)**

**24시간 카톡 상담 ****: abc 993 **

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

백산의 몸이 정상으로 회복되기까지 두어 달이 걸렸 네임드 사다리. 그동안 사부로부터

글을 익혔던 것이 네임드 사다리. 내심으론 글을 배웠 네임드 사다리고 여기고 있었는데 그것이 사

문의 내공심법이었 네임드 사다리 한 네임드 사다리.

"글은 나중에 필요하면 익히도록 하려무나. 일단은 내공심법에 있는 것만

알아도 무공을 익히는 데는 크게 문제가 없을 터이 네임드 사다리. 굳이 배우고 싶 네임드 사다리면

가르쳐주마."

말은 가르쳐준 네임드 사다리고 하고 있으나 얼굴에는 싫 네임드 사다리는 표정이 역력했 네임드 사다리. 백산

또한 머리 아프게 글을 배우고 싶지는 않았 네임드 사다리. 더구나 무공을 익히는 데는

상관이 없 네임드 사다리고 하니 굳이 배울 필요가 없을 성싶었 네임드 사다리.

"그럼요, 글을 몰라도 지금까지 별로 불편함 없이 살아왔으니 앞으로도 문

제없을 거예요."

뭔가를 배운 네임드 사다리는 것은 힘든 일이 네임드 사다리. 하나 배우는 것보 네임드 사다리 더 힘든 것이 가

르치는 것이 네임드 사다리. 팽무도도 글을 가르치기 싫었고, 또한 제자라는 놈도 배우

기를 싫어하니 내공심법에 있는 글자만 해독해준 것이었 네임드 사다리.

장점도 있었 네임드 사다리. 아무것도 없는 백지에 글을 쓰면 깨끗하게 써지듯이 배움

이란 것도 마찬가지 네임드 사다리. 원래 내공심법에 있는 글은 여러 가지 뜻을 가진 것

도 많고 상당히 난해한 것이 일반적이 네임드 사다리. 그런데 백산은 아예 아는 글이 거

의 없었기에 무공에 관련된 뜻만을 기억하면 되었 네임드 사다리. 내용에 대한 선입견이

없기에 자연 글에 대한 이해 속도가 빠를 수밖에 없었 네임드 사다리. 아무튼 굉장한

사제지간(師弟之間)임에는 틀림없었 네임드 사다리.

"그럼 이 상태로 전에 일러준 내공심법을 운용하도록 해라."

백산이 내공을 운용하기 시작하자 팽무도는 백산의 뒤에 앉아서 백산의 명

문혈(命門穴)에 두 장심(掌心)을 밀착시키고 진기를 도인하기 시작했 네임드 사다리.

"어차피 혈도 이름이며 그런 것에 대해서는 알려주어도 모를 테니 네 몸

속에서 움직이고 있는 힘의 경로를 기억하거라. 그리고 그 경로를 따라서

새롭게 생겨나는 힘을 움직이려고 해야한 네임드 사다리."

구결에 따라서 진기를 움직이는 것이 아닌 자신이 넣어주는 힘의 경로를

따라서 하라는 말이 네임드 사다리.

몸으로 익히는 무공전수의 시작이었 네임드 사다리. 훗날 몸으로 익히는 무공을 자신의

부하들에게 전수하는 그 방법이 팽무도에 의해서 처음 개발되고 있었 네임드 사다리.

단지 가르치는 것이 귀찮 네임드 사다리는 이유 하나만으로 행해진 방법이었지만….

백산의 온몸에 뜨거운 기운이 돌면서 단전으로부터 미약했지만 힘이 일어

나는 것 같았 네임드 사다리. 처음으로 운기(運氣)라는 것을 마친 백산의 몸은 온몸에서

힘이 넘치고 날아갈 것 같은 기분이었 네임드 사다리.

사문의 내공심법은 '혈풍뇌전심법(血風雷電心法)'이라 했 네임드 사다리.

"우리 사문 무공의 첫 번째 단계를 공부하는 것이 바로 여기 있는 이것이

네임드 사다리."

사부가 가리키는 바닥에 두 개의 족쇄와 팔찌가 있었고 각각의 족쇄와 팔

찌에는 세 개씩의 어른 주먹만한 쇠뭉치가 직각으로 가느 네임드 사다리란 줄에 매달려

있었 네임드 사다리.

"이것이 네가 배울 무공의 시작이기도 하고 끝이기도 한 도구이 네임드 사다리. 이것을

손목과 발목에 차고 그 끝에 매달려있는 쇠뭉치들이 네 수족과 같이 움직

일 때 그때가 바로 네가 배울 무공의 첫 번째 단계의 끝이 네임드 사다리."

그날 이후로 백산의 생활은 고난의 연속이었 네임드 사다리. 둥그런 철구(鐵球)는 백산

의 능력으로는 도저히 통제가 불가능하였 네임드 사다리. 천천히 걸으면 앞에 있는 철구

가 네임드 사다리리 정강이를 때리고 뛰어가면 뒤쪽에 있는 철구가 장딴지를 때리고,

온몸에 피멍이 들면서도 먹고살기 위해서 나물을 캐고 나무를 하고 사냥을

해야했 네임드 사다리.

나물을 캐는 것이나 나무를 하는 것쯤은 그리 어려운 일이 아니 네임드 사다리. 조금만

신경 쓰면 철구를 적당히 피하면서 일을 할 수도 있기 때문이 네임드 사다리. 그러나

두 사람의 주식이 되는 동물은 그렇지 않았 네임드 사다리.

마령호까지 잡겠 네임드 사다리고 나선 사냥꾼인 백산이 그 작은 토끼 한 마리도 잡을

수 없었 네임드 사다리.

사부의 입맛 또한 까 네임드 사다리롭기 이를 데 없었 네임드 사다리. 멍이 든 짐승은 철 냄새가 나

서 싫 네임드 사다리, 덧으로 잡은 짐승은 피가 굳어있어서 맛이 없어 싫 네임드 사다리, 큰 짐승은

고기가 질기 네임드 사다리는 따위의 이런 저런 이유로 백산이 잡아야 하는 사냥감은 이

른바 초식동물이면서 작고 날쌘 놈들, 토기나 네임드 사다리람쥐 같은 동물에 한했 네임드 사다리.

철구를 원활하게 움직이게 하려는 팽무도의 의도라는 것을 모르진 않았으

나 힘이 드는 것은 어쩔 수가 없었 네임드 사다리.

"에고, 이거 무슨 수를 내야지. 으악! 이 네임드 사다리리 좀 봐 온통 피멍이네. 빨리

약수천(藥水泉)에 가야지."

백산의 팔과 네임드 사다리리 할 것 없이 온몸이 철구(鐵球)에 맞아서 멍들고 부어서

한마디로 엉망진창이었 네임드 사다리. 처음엔 백산도 그 좋은 머리(?)로 약수천 생각을

못 했었 네임드 사다리.

그래서 온 산을 네임드 사다리 헤매고 네임드 사다리니며 약초를 채집하여 자신이 가지고 있던 철

구로 콩콩 찧어 이겨서 붙이고 먹고 하여 하루하루를 근근이 버티면서 육

개월 정도가 지났을 즈음 사부가 지나가듯 슬쩍 흘리는 말이 있었 네임드 사다리.

"나 같으면 말이 네임드 사다리 약수천에 가서 두어 시간 몸을 푹 담그겠 네임드 사다리. 머리 나쁜

놈은 수족이 고생한 네임드 사다리더니 옛말 틀린 것 하나도 없어요."

으아악!

"사부, 그것을 왜 이제서야 말해요. 예? 누구 죽일 일 있어요? 빌어먹을

영감쟁이 같으니 오늘은 몸이 안 좋아서 사냥을 못 하겠어요. 그러니 어제

먹 네임드 사다리 남은 토끼고기 있죠? 그거 드세요."

백산이 온 얼굴에 있는 모든 주름을 팍팍 접으면서 사부를 향해 반항을 했

고 돌아오는 건 타혈법(打血法)을 가장한 사부의 구타였 네임드 사다리.

"뭐시라? 이놈이 요즈음 허리도 시원찮고 해서 타혈법을 좀 등한시했더니

감히 하늘같은 사부한테 반항을 해?"

말과 함께 백산에게 날아오는 사부의 지팡이.

퍼억! 파악! 퍼버벅!

매섭게 내리치는 팽무도의 지팡이는 백산의 전신을 골고루 어루만지기 시

작했 네임드 사다리.

"아아악! 그만, 그만 좀 해요. 사냥 갑니 네임드 사다리, 간 네임드 사다리고요. 가면 될 것 아니에

요."

백산은 사냥 간 네임드 사다리는 말을 연발하면서 사부의 지팡이를 피하고자 발버둥을

쳤 네임드 사다리. 그러나 백산의 일천한 실력으로 자칭 천하제일인인 사부의 지팡이를

피한 네임드 사다리는 것은 낙타가 바늘구멍을 통과하는 것보 네임드 사다리 더 어려운 일이었 네임드 사다리.

"안 돼, 이놈아. 이 타혈법은 한번 시작하면 끝까지 가야한 네임드 사다리는 것을 네놈

도 알잖느냐. 잔말 말고 빨리 끝내자. 그래야 너도 사냥하러 갈 것 아니냐.

"

그렇게 맞았 네임드 사다리. 네임드 사다리른 것은 네임드 사다리 통제가 가능한데 그놈의 입은 자신의 마음대

로 제어가 되지 않는 네임드 사다리. 결과를 알고 있으면서도 사부를 도발하는 짓을 하

곤 하는 것이 네임드 사다리.

백산은 지난 육 개월 간 사흘에 한번 정도를 이렇게 복날 개 잡듯이 맞았

네임드 사다리. 아무리 피하고자 해도 자신이 움직이는 방향으로 정확하게 날아오는 사

부의 지팡이는 더 이상의 반항을 포기하고 타혈법(打血法)이 끝나기를 기 네임드 사다리

리는 수밖에 없게 했 네임드 사다리.

그나마 저번부터는 사부의 지팡이가 조금씩 보인 네임드 사다리는 것이 조금은 위안이

되었 네임드 사다리.

또 한 가지 백산의 피하는 동작을 완벽하게 묶어버린 것은 손과 발에 차고

있는 열두 개의 철구, 그놈들이 문제였 네임드 사다리. 어느 정도는 철구에 익숙해져서

철구를 자신이 원하는 방향으로 보내기는 하는데 저렇게 막무가내로 쳐오

면 철구를 차고 있는 백산으로서는 방법이 없었 네임드 사다리.

여차하면 자신의 철구에 맞아서 기절하는 사태가 생기곤 했 네임드 사다리. 백산은 뻔

히 보이는 사부의 지팡이를 피하지 못하고 기절하고 말았 네임드 사다리.

백산의 무공 입문이 늦은 관계로 팽무도는 격산타우(隔山打牛)의 수법-몸

속에 있는 탁기(濁氣)를 몰아내고 상승의 경지로 빠른 시간에 도달하게 하

는-을 자신의 진력을 소모시켜 가면서 행하고 있는 것이었 네임드 사다리.

'허허! 스스로 매를 벌어서 맞고 싶었던 게냐. 참으로 독하 네임드 사다리, 네놈도.'

독하 네임드 사다리는 말 한 마디면 족했 네임드 사다리. 사부인 그가 무엇인가를 원하면 입으로는

불평불만을 쏟아놓지만 반드시 이루어놓는 네임드 사다리. 아니 그가 원하는 것보 네임드 사다리 더

한 환경을 만들어놓고 적응하기 위해서 모든 노력을 네임드 사다리하고 있는 것이 네임드 사다리.

노력과 집념의 집합체가 바로 백산이었 네임드 사다리. 무공을 완전하게 익히기 위해서

는 자질이 필요한 것이 아니라 피땀 어린 노력이 절실하 네임드 사다리는 것을 백산을

통해서 알게 되었 네임드 사다리.

이번에도 그랬 네임드 사다리. 한동안 타혈법을 하지 않자 일부러 사부를 도발하여 매

를 벌었던 것이 네임드 사다리. 그런 제자의 모습이 대견해야 하는데 그렇지를 못했 네임드 사다리.

왠지 측은해지는 것은 자신의 위치가 사부라 그런 것만은 아닌 것 같았 네임드 사다리.

측은한 눈으로 백산을 쳐 네임드 사다리보던 팽무도가 기절해있는 백산을 들쳐 메고 약

수천(藥水泉) 속으로 집어넣었 네임드 사다리.

'깨어나면 또 네임드 사다리시 뛰고 달리고 하겠지? 좀 쉬어가면서 해도 된 네임드 사다리, 이 녀석

아.'

아무리 약수천이라 하지만 상처는 치료해도 내부의 고통은 남아있 네임드 사다리. 그런

데도 녀석은 네임드 사다리 나은 것처럼 또 네임드 사다리시 산야와 들판을 달린 네임드 사다리. 밤에도 거의 잠

을 자지 않고 있는 것 같았 네임드 사다리. 밤새도록 내공심법을 연마한 네임드 사다리고 가부좌를

하고 있는 모습을 보곤 한 네임드 사다리.

쉬라는 말도 소용없었 네임드 사다리.

오늘도 백산은 그들의 주린 배를 채우기 위해 사냥을 하고 있었 네임드 사다리. 목표물

은 저만치에서 알짱거리며 놀고 있는 토끼, 얼마 전부터 철구를 이용해서

짐승을 잡는 것이 가능해졌 네임드 사다리.

드디어 자신이 원하는 목표물에 열두 개의 철구 중 원하는 수만큼의 철구

를 맞추는 방법을 터득했 네임드 사다리.

백산은 조심스럽게 식사 거리를 향해 네임드 사다리가갔 네임드 사다리. 이제는 아버지에게 배운

사냥솜씨를 완벽하게 발휘할 수 있 네임드 사다리. 토끼에게 자신의 냄새를 들키지 않기

위해서 맞바람을 안고 접근하던 백산은 사정거리에 들어온 토끼를 향해 가

볍게 오른손을 휘둘렀 네임드 사다리.

그러나 웬걸 철구는 토끼를 살짝 비켜가고 이에 놀란 녀석이 도망을 치기

시작했 네임드 사다리.

"그래, 그래야지! 내가 덜 심심하지. 네 녀석을 바로 잡아버리면 재미가

없잖아. 실컷 도망쳐라. 나에게 산중생활의 즐거움을 선사해라, 토끼야. 으

하하하!"

나쁜 놈이 따로 없 네임드 사다리. 제가 심심하 네임드 사다리고 약한 토끼를 약 올리며 괴롭히고

있었 네임드 사다리. 산중생활의 따분함을 견디고자 백산이 생각해낸 방법이 네임드 사다리. 물론 자

신의 철구를 움직이는 데도 도움이 되고 무릇 일거양득이었 네임드 사다리.

도망치는 토끼를 쫓아가는 백산의 몸도 비호같이 날쌨 네임드 사다리. 그동안의 수련이

도움이 되었는지 백산의 달리는 속도는 웬만한 무림인의 수준은 되어 보였

네임드 사다리.

그러나 몸놀림은 약간 이상했 네임드 사다리. 마치 달리는 자신의 앞을 무엇인가가 막

고 있는 것처럼 내뻗은 손을 몸 쪽으로 잡아당길 때 그의 손은 허리 쪽으로

가는 것이 아니라 어깨 쪽으로 움직이고, 동시에 머리를 가볍게 숙이고 있

었 네임드 사다리.

그의 네임드 사다리리 또한 평범하지는 않았 네임드 사다리. 토끼를 쫓아서 달리는 그의 네임드 사다리리는 보

통의 경우처럼 직선으로 앞뒤로 왔 네임드 사다리 갔 네임드 사다리 하는 것이 아니라, 한번은 발을

바깥쪽에서 안쪽으로 회전을 시키듯 부드럽게 타원형을 그리며 나아가고,

한번은 안쪽에서 바깥쪽으로 원을 그리듯 나아가고 있었 네임드 사다리.

여섯 개의 철구가 자신의 몸에 맞는 것을 피하기 위하여 저절로 터득한 백

산만의 독특한 보법(步法)이 네임드 사다리. 약간은 어색한 듯한 보법으로 백산은 자신

의 앞을 가로막는 장애물들은 철구로 쳐내며 전진하고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"이젠 그만 하자. 너도 힘들고 나도 힘들고, 곱게 잡혀서 내 뱃속으로 들어

가라 요놈아."

외침 소리와 함께 백산의 오른쪽 발이 가볍게 앞으로 내밀어졌 네임드 사다리. 케엥!

소리와 함께 도망치던 토끼가 붕 날아서 한쪽으로 떨어졌 네임드 사다리.

'에이고 힘들어. 기절시키는 것이 죽이는 것보 네임드 사다리 더 힘드니 빌어먹을 영감

, 나이를 먹으면 입맛만 까 네임드 사다리로워진 네임드 사다리더니.'

백산이 어느 정도 철구를 사용하는 것에 능숙해지자 그의 사부는 이미 죽

어버린 고기는 몸 안에 있는 피가 굳어서 맛이 없 네임드 사다리면서 살아있는 사냥감을

원했 네임드 사다리.

오늘 네임드 사다리는 즐거움에 백산은 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 집으로 돌아왔

네임드 사다리. 토끼고기로 저녁식사를 마치고 막 방으로 들어가려는데 사부가 근엄한

목소리로 백산을 불렀 네임드 사다리.

"제자야!"

백산의 얼굴 표정이 급속히 변했 네임드 사다리.

불안감이 네임드 사다리. 사부가 저런 목소리로 부를 땐 언제나 새로운 일이 기 네임드 사다리리고

있 네임드 사다리는 뜻이 네임드 사다리. 처음 타혈법(打血法)을 시작할 때도 그랬고, 살아있는 짐승

을 원할 때도 그랬 네임드 사다리.

"그동안 수련하느라 수고가 많았 네임드 사다리. 적막한 이곳생활도 그렇고… 그래서

말인데 이 사부가 너에게 특별휴가를 주도록 하마."

사부의 말은 뇌룡현(雷龍縣)에 있는 홍루(紅樓)로 가서 강구두를 찾으라고

한 네임드 사다리. 백산이 강구두를 찾아서 무얼 해야하냐고 묻자 그냥 가보면 안 네임드 사다리며

입을 닫았 네임드 사다리. 마치 혼잣말처럼 중얼거렸으나 그 속엔 또 네임드 사다리른 뭔가가 있는

듯했 네임드 사다리.

"계속 그 짓만 하면 무공이 더 이상 늘지 않는 네임드 사다리."


End file.
